


fire and water

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, fluff and comfort, just boys being dorks, pining boboiboy cause yes, pre-galaxy era, really only slight angst but yk tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Boboiboy tries to unlearn what he thought he knew about his supposed ex-nemesis.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang, BoiFang - Relationship, Fang & Boboiboy, Fang/Boboiboy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	fire and water

**Author's Note:**

> i really do be filling bf fic void lol jsndskdkd
> 
> this is set somewhere in events of pre-galaxy season 2, where the two just kind of learn to be okay with each other. i’m also just a sucker for injury aus so here we are hehe. and just another note - i wrote a lot of this as a draft quite some time ago, way before any information about amato was released at all, which is why this might sound a bit off/awkward lmao. i made like major adjustments editing this later cause my previous hc was 2 sad even 4 me lol sjjsjkd
> 
> OH AND if anyone’s interested; i’m also currently in the process of conceiving a no powers/high school au which i am very pumped about even though it is occupying most of my brain space and sometimes it do be exhausting. spare some prayers for my sanity it’d be much appreciated

It had to be roller skating.

Ying had brought up the idea, after a candor group text discussion of the guilt they felt accusing Fang of being on the opposing side. If he was going to be one of them, seeing as he had powers neither of them could fathom holding - they decided at one point he would be part of their team. They would need him in the future. 

So of course, when Fang said yes to the prospect of roller skating with the four - Boboiboy hadn’t realized he would be nervous. Perhaps it was the guilt, the way the two were at war, constantly accusing each other of things they didn’t do. Perhaps it was the prospect of an enemy, the revelation of him being on their side all along felt foreign. Their little group of four never had to  _ forge  _ for a bond - they always had a good connection with each other. He had just  _ clicked  _ with the rest of them, and now… 

“Boboiboy!” 

The mention of his name jolted him awake from the recesses of his overthinking, and he found his legs giving way. 

Also, the hard surface of the rink hitting directly onto his knees. And a short but sharp pain soaring through them. 

They began clamoring over him with worried voices. Yaya, her usual motherly tone arriving - asking if he was alright. Ying, her own high-pitched tone chiding him for not paying attention to his surroundings. Gopal, already crying out in agony asking if his friend was still alive (to which Boboiboy could not help but roll his eyes at, despite the pain in his knees). 

So he was surprised when he found himself looking into Fang’s suddenly crimson eyes - and taking his hand. 

“You okay?” He asked, the glimmer of his spectacles shining itself directly onto his own eyes. Fang’s exposed fingers outside his glove were warm, and Boboiboy found himself gripping onto them a little too tightly. 

“I’m okay,” he repeated, instinctively placing his arm around the purple-haired-boy’s. He felt another arm around his own back, in an attempt to hoist himself up to standing. It was a firm but gentle grip, as if he were trying to ensure his safety without hurting him. It was kind of sweet, actually. 

It was. 

Wait. 

_ Sweet?  _

“Can you move?” Fang asked, still holding onto his shoulders tightly. There wasn’t a hint of condescending in the question. If this had been a mere week ago would all of this been different?

“I can manage. It’s just a scratch,” Boboiboy huffed, a sudden surge of stubborness crashing into his system. Fang was his enemy. He didn’t care about his well-being before, why would he be caring now? He tried to move his legs, initiating a simple skate toward: only to fall on his knees again, this time intentionally giving way. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Yaya suggested, her face filled with concern. He sighed, knowing once Yaya spoke there probably wouldn’t be any use fighting her. “Yeah, Boboiboy, you should probably sit down!” Gopal interjected, almost as if he didn’t want him to be on the rink with them. Though knowing him for a while now half the things he said were coded ironically. There was really no way to tell. Ying nodded, her own large spectacles going up and down. 

“C’mon. We can go sit by the vending machines.” Fang said, hoisting him up again. Boboiboy could only manage a look at him, a look he couldn’t even explain because he didn’t know  _ what the hell was this.  _ Why was he being so..  _ Good-natured? Kind? Was there honestly a word he could use?  _

They skated - or at least Fang did, gripping onto his shoulders. He could only manage merely scraping the floor, the pain in his knees searing with each movement he made. It felt so stupid, collapsing over his knees that were just barely scratched. 

He was also beginning to realize his back was increasing in temperature the longer Fang had his arm around it. 

Yet, he didn’t want Fang to stop holding him. It felt nice. 

He was barely twelve when the superhero gig started happening. In-between, he had maximized most of his time protecting others. That included his friends, who adapted to their powers later than he. Constantly protecting Ochobot from being kidnapped from his origins. Constantly protecting Tok Aba, because the guardianship he gave him was a life-long debt he knew he was in. 

To feel somewhat protected, for once… felt good. 

Boboiboy was realising this as Fang helped him onto a bench outside the rink. He had been let down gently, with a little pat on his knees from a gloved hand releasing a wince. “Sorry!” Fang exclaimed, to which he simply smiled and shook his head. 

_ I can only hope you didn’t mean to do that.  _

“Alright, let’s see what’s wrong with you.” He tugged at the hem of his pants, wordlessly asking for permission to pull it over his skin. “Sure,” Boboiboy muttered. “Can’t argue with you on that.” 

Fang smirked. It was the knowing smirk he had seen before, during their first fight at the abandoned house he had once utilized to scare people off the property. He couldn’t help but move his leg away from the boy at the sight, as if it were a relapse of his previous judgement of the boy. 

He closed his eyes, and breathed in. 

Enemies. 

Was that all he could ever envision them to be? 

“Calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you, you know.” The heat from the LED lights igniting the vending machines placed in front of them entered his eyes without his consent, and he blinked. He found the boy inspecting his knees, gently dabbing it with a crumpled tissue. The sight of his scraped knees made him crumple, feeling weak all over again. 

Fang handed him the tissue, and got up. “Hang on. I’ll try to see if the staff have a first aid kit.” 

Boboiboy couldn’t help but look after him as he went, wondering why he was being so helpful. Was he deliberately trying to be? Was he pulling a trick? Was he duping them? 

Why? 

“You know, he  _ is _ trying.” A sound of a quick skid and a whirlwind of a girl dressed in yellow appeared behind him, her skates lifting off the rink. And of course, Yaya was right next to her. She gave him an apologetic smile, before taking her best friend’s hand to begin another round the rink.

“Give him a chance.” Yaya advised simply, and the two giggled as soon as the purple-haired mystique appeared again. This time holding a small roll of bandages in his gloves. 

He offered a small smile to Boboiboy - and he found himself smiling back. 

“Bandages might be a bit much, but they had no simple plasters… kind of stupid considering the place... At least your wound won’t be exposed. You’ll heal faster anyway,” Fang murmured as he uncertainly wrapped the bandages around his knees. It seemed as if he were talking to himself more than he was to Boboiboy, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was a little out of character than what he was used to - sort of cute. 

“Fang,” he finally said, saying his name as if it were a pump of oxygen into his lungs. Fang looked up expectantly, a face full of questions and eyes hidden behind the glimmer of his spectacles. 

“Where’d you learn how to do this anyway?” was what came out next, though he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted his mouth to produce. 

Fang paused. The question seemed to incite some sort of memory into him, and he watched as he gathered his thoughts. 

“My brother taught me.” His right knee was patched up. He felt his hands move to his other leg, which stiffened involuntarily. The word ‘brother’ seemed to evoke mixed feelings in his usually determined face. 

“When did that happen?” 

Fang chuckled. “He was… the rough type. But I looked up to him, and tried to copy him. I got hurt trying to do the stunts he did. And he always patched me up. Though I’m sure it was a bother, but it taught  _ me _ enough.” 

Boboiboy knew he was being careful, keeping details vague and deliberately stringed. It was a sign to tread lightly, because he obviously didn’t know the boy well enough to prod into his personal life. Though the prospect of Fang having an authority figure he was enamoured with - was both intriguing and entertaining.

Perhaps he didn’t know Fang as much as he thought he did this entire time. 

“I see.” 

“And that’s done!” Fang suddenly exclaimed, presenting two bandaged knees. Patched up, on their road to be good as new. The smirk returned to his face, the proud one he had with him most of the time. 

And he had to admit, it felt good to see it. 

He looked back up to him, and smirked himself. “Thank you, Fang.” 

Fang took the seat next to him, and lightly patted his handiwork. “Didn’t your dad ever tell you to man up and fix your wounds by yourself?” 

“As a matter of fact he didn’t.” 

The statement released itself on impulse, and wrung itself in the air like a damp cloth drying up. He cursed himself, the internal habit of making a spectacle out of his father externalizing itself the longer he spent away from him. 

“Right. Sorry.” Fang could only mutter, wondering if he shouldn’t have made the comment about anything dad-related.  _ Don’t assume everyone has a dad,  _ mentally scolding himself.  _ You get one shot at making actual friends… and now you just jinx it.  _

“No, no… it’s okay. My dad’s just… sort of a complicated person, that’s all.” 

It’s an excuse, and the both of them recognized it. For a good moment they simply sat side by side, neither knowing what to say over the blatant wound that Boboiboy was beginning to expose. 

“What… happened? To your dad?” Fang eventually asked, looking at him with a mixture of pity and curiosity. 

Boboiboy sighed, and patted his own knees. 

“He’s just secretive, I suppose. Some weeks he’d be home, some weeks he’d suddenly be gone, god knows where with who knows what.” 

He paused, scouring over the details mentally to ensure it wasn’t too much. 

“All I can think of is that he’s some sort of.. government spy or something. Or not. I mean, what kind of job is so secret that you keep it from  _ everyone? _ ” Boboiboy knew he was giving Fang more questions than answers - but it was a sad reality. And he had confronted that at an age he felt he shouldn’t have. 

No one would really know him - only his father himself. 

“So one day he told me to come here, stay with Tok Aba. ‘He’d be happy with you around. He always wanted to spend more time with you.’ He’d never asked me for much... so I bought it.” 

He smiled, remembering the very first night he stepped into Pulau Rintis’ primary train station. Hugging the wrong person wasn’t exactly the best way to start off the vacation, but it still made a funny story that he would always smile and laugh at. 

“.... and now I’m here!” Boboiboy finished, flashing his signature thumbs up. As if it soothed over everything he had just opened up about. 

Fang was only looking at him at this point, internalizing everything he just heard. 

“You didn’t say it.” 

“Say what?”

“That annoying catchphrase you always do to conclude something.  _ Terbaik.”  _

The two shared a confused glance. Time seemed to have paused for them to absorb everything the two had just shared with each other - only for it to be concluded with an observation made by Fang. 

“Man,” Boboiboy chortled, breaking the ice. “Remind me not to bare my heart to you next time if  _ that  _ was what you wanted to hear.”

Fang’s cheeks suddenly turned pink, embarrassed. “I’m just.. Kind of new to all this. That was dumb. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry. We’re always learning how to be there for each other.” Again - that wasn’t what he wanted to say. The devil on his left shoulder wanted to poke fun at his now ex-nemesis, but the angel had won against making a sarcastic quip at his sudden lack of composure. 

The purple haired boy smiled, with what Boboiboy could only read as appreciative. 

_ Perhaps you aren’t so bad after all.  _

**Author's Note:**

> js i will actually k word if amato rlly thinks his son can mf berdikari like luv… it dont make no cents


End file.
